


Forge My Heart

by Jungle321jungle



Series: jungle321jungle's (Sanders Sides) Oneshots [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anxceit - Freeform, Blacksmithing, M/M, Medieval, Princes & Princesses, Royalty, kid patton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23224027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jungle321jungle/pseuds/Jungle321jungle
Summary: The Crown Prince ordered a sword from the blacksmith. He got more than he expected.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: jungle321jungle's (Sanders Sides) Oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892947
Comments: 6
Kudos: 161





	Forge My Heart

**Forge My Heart**

“Me?”

“Yes.”

“You want  _ me?” _

“Yes.”

“But- but  _ why _ ?”

“Must you make me repeat myself?” The Prince gave a sigh. “You’re a skilled blacksmith who makes many swords, no?”

His eyes drifted to his father’s gaze watching from behind the Prince’s entourage. “But my father-”

“Give me more credit, blacksmith,” he said with a slight smile. “I know this is your father’s shop, but I also know that your father hasn’t made a thing in years. You’ve been doing all the hard work, while he takes your hard earned coin. So I wish to contract you personally for my birthday present... to myself. Oh besides your payment upon completion, I will provide money to buy the best materials and you can keep whatever you don’t use.” He paused before he turned to his attendant who was looking over a scroll. “Am I forgetting something, Logan?”

The man didn’t look up, “Giving him the money?”

“Right. Roman?”

One of his other attendants moved away from where he had been lingering by the anvil where Virgil’s current project laid before he had shuffled over and handed Virgil a sack of coins. 

“Well?” The Prince asked him crossing his arms. “Do we have a deal?”

Virgil blinked before he nodded, “What kind of sword would you like Prince Dante?”

The Prince’s different color eyes gave a twinkle, “Surprise me.”

~~~~

“ _ Surprise me, _ ” Roman mocked as they climbed in the carriage. “Didn’t you spend the whole ride over reciting to us all you very specific details of what you wanted in a _rapier_?”

“I will throw you from the palace tower,” Dee responded looking out the window as they pulled away. 

“Please do so sooner rather than later,” Logan tossed in. “I won’t have the guests passing by a blood stain on their way into the ball.”

Roman rolled his eyes, “Wow, for a moment there I thought you were concerned about my wellbeing.” 

Logan ignored him, “Prince, next in your schedule is a hospitality visit to the children’s home. Following that you will...”

Logan’s words continued, but Dee had zoned out as he hoped the blacksmith could get it right. 

  
  


“My Prince!” The blacksmith yelped as he stumbled back dropping the hot metal to the ground as he did. 

Dee blinked as the young man fumbled to pick it up with tongs before setting it aside. When he had looked up, Dee could see the surprise in his beautiful deep brown eyes. 

“I wasn’t aware you were coming,” Virgil  said awkwardly brushing his hands off on his pants. 

“I wanted to check in on your progress,” Dee said simply. 

Virgil nodded as he picked up what he had been working on and held it for Dee to see. 

It wasn’t a rapier, Dee noted silently. But then again he hadn’t asked for one. 

“It’s going to be a saber,” Virgil started turning over the metal. “You can’t tell right now, but once it’s acid etched you’ll be able to see the design I put into the metal- a twisted pattern. The handle will have some good detailing in it and I plan to make it as intricate as possible. Do... do you have anything specific you want?” 

Dee shook his head, “Not at all. Just making sure things are-”

“Whoa! _The Prince!”_

Dee turned in surprise to see as a small boy entered the shop. 

“Patton!” Virgil shouted in surprise hurrying over to the boy. “Sorry my Prince. This is my little brother.” He then turned to the boy, “That’s not how you greet a Prince.”

The small boy blinked before he nodded, “Sorry. Hi your Majesty. Thanks for hiring my brother!”

Dee gave a chuckle as he joined the brothers by the ship entrance. “Nice to meet you Patton. And I had to pick your brother, he’s good at what he does.”

“I’m gonna be better one day!”

“Oh?”

“Uhuh! Vee is gonna teach me!”

Dee raised an eyebrow and looked to the blacksmith, “Are you  _ Vee _ ?”

Virgil gave a blush beneath his dark eyeshadow and  _ wow _ Dee wanted to see him do that more. “Y-yeah,” he mumbled. “Its- it’s a family business after all.”

Dee nodded once and moved for the exit, “I’ll come back in a few days!”

“You don’t have time to be checking up on the smith,” Logan disagreed as Dee climbed in the carriage. “Do you not realize how many more things we need to do before the ball?”

“Remus is handling them,” Dee waved dismissively.

“You trust him with that many things?” Roman asked in surprise. “I only trust him to stare at Logan’s ass.”

“Well...” Dee gave a cough as he watched Logan’s stoic face. “Fine. Can I just go visit him once more this week?”

Logan raised an eyebrow, “Fine. Once more.”

  
  


“Hello Virgil the blacksmith!” Dee called as he entered the back of the shop. “I am shouting as my silence last time led to me startling you.”

Virgil gave an amused look as he looked away from his forge, “I’m sorry my Prince. Can I have one minute? I need to quench the blade.”

Dee gave a nod pretending he knew what that meant. At his affirmation Virgil put his face back to staring into the flames before he grabbed his tongs and pulled out glowing metal and hurriedly shoved it in a barrel- which immediately caused flames to fly up into Virgil’s face. 

“Holy shit!” Dee yelled in response taking a step closer. “Are you alright?”

Virgil pulled the sword out the barrel and gave it a visual inspection with a bright smile, “I'm fine, why?”

“You just had  _ fire _ erupt in your face.”

Virgil paused as if the thought hadn’t occurred to him, “Nothing different that usual. Anyway, I assume you came for an update?”

Dee nodded, “I did. And to tell you that you are personally invited to the ball.”

“Oh, you want me to deliver it then?”

“Yes, but you are also free to enjoy the ball as a  _ guest _ .”

“Oh...”

“So how’s the sword?”

“I should have it cleaned up and sharpened by the end of the day. And then I have the rest of the week to get the handle together. Should be a sword more than worthy for the Crown Prince.”

Dee nods once as he looks at the metal Virgil had set aside. It certainly looked more like a sword than the slab he had initially seen during his first day, but still he couldn’t quite picture the final product. He just hoped it would be as nice as Virgil had claimed. 

~~~~

“Vee you need to go! You’re late! The ball already started!”

Virgil didn’t move away from where he was grinding at the last of the sword. “Grab me the box! And the thing!”

“What thing?”

“The thing to wrap the sword in for the box!”

He heard Patton shuffling around behind him as he finished sharpening the blade.

“It looks perfect!” Patton cheered, setting the box down. 

Virgil smiled in agreement before he got everything together. “Okay I’m going.”

“But you didn’t change!”

“No time!”

  
  


Virgil arrived at the palace out of breath and, present in hand. One of the Prince’s attendants was by the door dressed in a blue suit, and a large frown on his face. “Late and underdressed Mr. Storm?”

“Sorry,” Virgil apologized, holding the present out and the man took it. “Give it to him. I’ll head back to my shop, um... let me know if he likes-”

Virgil didn’t get to finish before the man had grabbed him by the wrist and began dragging him along as they made their way inside. 

“Um, sir?”

“Logan,” he corrected letting Virgil go and pulling a handkerchief from his pocket to wipe his hand. “The Prince wants you to hand deliver it.”

“Oh well uh-”

“Roman!” Logan called at a passing man. 

The man turned and gave them both a smile before he looked Virgil up and down amused. “Couldn’t you at least take off the eyeshadow?”

Virgil’s eyebrows knit in confusion. “What eyeshadow?”

“Your... you know... eyes... Logan you needed something?”

Logan nodded once, “Go get him an outfit. And I’ll send Remus to join you, I think our Prince told him Mr. Storm’s measurements.”

“My measurements?” Virgil echoed awkwardly. “Why would he know-”

“In the meantime Mr. Storm I shall send you to clean yourself up a bit.”

“Oh, uh okay?”

~~~~

“Something wrong dear?”

Dee shook his head and gave his mother a polite smile, “I’m just wondering about my sword. The blacksmith was supposed to be here by now.”

“Well then I guess we are right on time.”

Dee turned to where Logan appeared a man dressed in a beautiful purple suit beside him. Logan stepped aside and the man stepped forward holding out the box to Dee. “Happy birthday Your Majesty.”

Dee took the box in confusion before he looked at the man. Upon opening it he saw a beautiful saber sitting in it. “Virgil?”

“Yes?” 

“You're the same pretty blacksmith?”

His face flushed, “ _ Pretty _ ?”

Gone was the soot and grime from his face, and for the first time Dee could clearly see his face. Gone was this dirty clothing instead he wore a beautifully tailored purple suit which fit him perfectly in every way. And wow, if Dee had thought he was beautiful prior to this- then he wasn’t sure what Virgil was now. 

“The sword?” Logan coughed taking the box and holding toward Dee. 

Dee blinked and picked up the sword by its hilt, marveling in how natural it felt in his hand. It was wonderful. 

“Look under the leather,” Virgil advised. 

Dee lifted it confused and he froze in surprise and picked up the  _ second  _ sword. And wow, it was more beautiful than the first. 

“A rapier,” Dee smiled, turning it over in his hands. 

Virgil nodded once, “I finished the saber and realized I wanted to do something even more special. I hope you like them.”

“They’re  _ perfect _ ,” Dee smiled. “Thank you so  _ so _ much Virgil.”

Virgil’s blush returned as he took a step back, “Thank you for giving me such a good challenge.” 

He moved to step away, but Dee put the swords in the box before moving beside the smith. “If you’re sticking around for a while, can I ask you to dance?”

“I can’t dance.”

Dee gave him a smile as he extended a hand to the man. “I’ll let you in on a secret, most people here can’t.”

~~~~

“Virgil?”

The blacksmith looked up from his feet to the Prince’s face trying not to think about how close they were. “Yes?”

“You did such a nice job on the swords...” the Prince started slowly as he whirled Virgil around with ease. “and well I think I might need a set of matching knives. One for each sword. So um, why don’t you come back to the palace tomorrow? I can- I can treat you to lunch while we discuss the designs?”

Virgil gave a large smile in response despite the blush he could feel on his cheeks, “That sounds great, My Prince.”

“Dee... you can call me Dee.”

Virgil shook his head as he looked back to his feet. “I’m just a  _ blacksmith _ . I- I can’t call you by your name.”

“Then maybe you need to be more than a blacksmith?”

“What do you mean?”

Virgil heard as the Prince hummed in thought monetarily before speaking again. “I’ve got it, how about you let me court you? Then you could certainly call me by name.”

Virgil’s ears must have stopped working. He stared at the Prince’s smirking face in shock before he dropped his head again. “I...I’d like that.”

“You would?” 

The Prince’s surprised tone caused Virgil’s gaze to rise to see the Prince’s slight blush. “I would,” he confirmed. “I would...  _ Dee _ .”

Dee gave him a smile as he leaned forward and rested his forehead on Virgil’s in a teasing way. 


End file.
